Talk:Character slot
I got one, and the Characters screen looks awaful with 7 slots :| [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:03, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Then get another one :D — ::Amont:: 21:09, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Dont worry, I will, but I'm not talking of how they are cut at the edges, (I like that my ranger apears right in the center), I'm talking of all this rotating menu. they should have two rows, and let us orgenize them in whichever order we wish. (just by draging, inventory style). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:23, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::Can we get screenshots please. -- (talk) 06:00, 29 July 2006 (CDT) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:10, 29 July 2006 (CDT) I keep reading/hearing persistent rumour regarding Nightfall, in the sense that it will in fact not add character-slots to existing accounts, and that all additional character-slots must be purchased through the store instead. What's the 411 on that? --Black Ark 14:30, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, if it's just a rumor, I wouldn't pay it much heed. But personally, I wouldn't be surprised. — Amontillado (T/ ) 14:38, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Actualy, that could be quite good, if it will cost 20usd less. (but what will happen if you will use it to make a new account?) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:49, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::Gaile Gray said in her last talk or the one before it that Nightfall will work as Factions when regarding character slots. Don't worry, you'll get your 2 slots. -- (talk) 14:50, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I seemed to miss that log. can you link it? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:22, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::I can't remember which one it was. I read through a lot of gaile talks really fast from gwonline as I haven't read them for a long time. I think this was mentioned in one of the quick summaries too, so you should probably just read all of the summaries to find it. -- (talk) 15:37, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::It would be decent of Anet to just give us the two slots if/when binding Nightfall to another account. A great deal of people might opt not to bind the keys at all, if that means they get four "extra" slots that way. --Black Ark 15:41, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::Okay, here are the links: Summary & logs & THE log. On the last line of THE log Gaile says it out loud. Two slots if merged. -- (talk) 15:46, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Here in Germany they are going to release a Preview Box (I'm sure not only here). This will add 1 character slot to an account, if you have Nightfall, too. If not, it will be useless. But it comes with some additional stuff. Its very cheap I think. Only 2 EUR. --numma_cway 13:39, 31 August 2006 (CDT) I Read In GWG that up to 26 Character slots can be purchased. How do u think it will fit with the character selection screen? --Ofer1992 07:44, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :As seen on the images on the top of this page, they will be off the screen and you can scroll to them with the big arrows. -- (talk) 12:41, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::The big arrows are just graphics. hovering to the left will pull the icon line right, and vice versa. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:55, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Adding Same Campaign Key I think I know the answer to this, but would love some verification (since I can't find a definitive statement on the wiki). If one adds another key for an already-purchased campaign to the account, you do NOT get another 2 or 4 slots, correct? IE, if I had a Proph-only account, and added a Proph GOTY account key, I'd still have 4 slots, not 6 or 8. Right? - HarshLanguage 19:38, 8 December 2006 (CST) :Not sure, but I THINK it will come up with an error that you already have acess to those features. Something like that happened when I accidently tried to add a Prophicies Trial to an account that already had Prophicies.69.247.199.121 19:18, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::The GotY features (bonus items) will be added on top of the prophecies account. However since GotY came with no additional character slots, you won't get any extra ones. Otherwise this would be a really cheap way to get more slots... Zaidyn 23:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Even accounts that did come with slots will not add slots to an existing account. For instance, if you had a standard Prophecies account and add an unused Collector's Edition Prophecies account key to it you will pick up the Divine Aura but will you not get any extra slots. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] (Talk) 22:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Obvious Question I've looked all over and just short of merging your account with a PlayNC account (which I don't wanna do) how much does an extra slot COST? In USD? I've seen all sorts of information about them but never seen cost. What is the price?!?! lol --DragonWR12LB 02:02, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :I paid 10usd plus around 50c taxes. [[User:Foo|'''Foo]] 10:05, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Slot Count at 35? Taken from the Guild Wars Official Store page: Extra character slots (9.99 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP each, up to a total of 32 slots) Taken from the Guild Wars Official Store discussion page: I thought the word from Gaile was the purchase limit on slots was 26 additional slots, plus the ones you get from the campaigns. Current limit (Prophecies and Factions) being at 32 total slots. Should this be clarified?--Sykoone 21:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) and Where does the number of 32 slots total originate from? I recently read something on Guru (from Gaile or Alex) that the current maximum Number of slots an account can have is 30. That would be 4 slots from one campaign plus 26 additional slots. If you merge campaigns the additional two slots you get reduce the number of slots you can buy as I understand it. So the question I pose is this: How many slots can you have on one account? Is it 35 (4 for the base + 2 for the 2nd campaign + 2 for the 3rd campaign + 1 for the pre-sale pack + 26 upgrades) or does it really top out at 30? Where is the reference for recently read something on Guru (from Gaile or Alex) located? -- ''' Glamtre ''' (Talk) 23:07, 13 April 2007 (CDT)